


The Thong Song

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sex, mentions of hazing, slut shaming comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: It all started with a horrible mistake. It leads to Bakehyun's humiliating punishment and reward.





	The Thong Song

**Author's Note:**

> Old, 2015  
> cross posted from AFF, LJ
> 
> Crack post.

-

It all started with horrible mistake. It was a miniscule problem, and only a few would probably would notice. One mistake that Baekhyun thought he could sweep under the rug. Literally.

Baekhyun was at the fraternity house, running some stupid errand that his Big, the one and the only Cho Kyuhyun, wanted him to do. He had specifically mentioned that he left his Vita in his bedroom at the house and needed it desperately for the Play Station tournament tonight. Practice was essential for him.

Baekhyun snooped around, running his frantic hands through drawers and bed sheets because Kyuhyun had conveniently forgotten where the item was last. He swore up and down when he flipped the mattress over in frustration from an hour of searching. But his heart dropped as he heard a smash of something valuable ring in his ears. He was in deep shit.

And he was. Especially when the fraternity’s traditional alcohol funnel, formally known as “the Chug”, was currently on the floor, the glass funnel rim smashed into pieces. 

The only way he could get out of this, with his dignity and his membership in the fraternity left intact, was to confess. It wasn’t like it was the end of the world. He could totally go out and buy a new funnel. 

But no. It had to be the _traditional, passed down for generations, born since the beginning of time_ funnel. “The Chug” was the symbol of hope and dreams of every chapter of the Tri-Chi fraternity, which was essentially some bullshit the Great grand-Big of Changmin had once said while under intoxication of “the Chug”. 

Judgment Day came when he had to confess to the president of the fraternity, Changmin, that he had broken the funnel. Baekhyun was trying to sweep the funnel under the rug, to act like he accidentally stepped on it, but he was caught in the act when Changmin stomped in with a look of horror on his face. Baekhyun was fucked.

“What is that?” Changmin asked in a shaky tone, like he already knew the answer. He squeaked, “It’s the Chug isn’t it?”

“Sorry?” Baekhyun couldn’t find it in his heart to be even remotely apologetic. _Stupid Chug._

“We’re going to have to have a meeting about how you will serve your punishment,” Changmin tried to put up a brave face, but his insides were hurting. “But don’t worry, it will be discrete.”

And what Changmin meant by discrete was to invite people that weren’t even involved in the situation. Changmin sat in his chair in the living room of the house, his posture pin perfect as if he was in the presence of all the former fraternity presidents. Cho Kyuhyun, aka the Devil himself, stood next to Changmin, hands behind his back innocently, and a smirk planted on his face. He had the nerve to tell Baekhyun before the meeting that his Vita was conveniently in his bag _the whole time._

Chanyeol and Jongdae, his two friends and fraternity brothers, were snickering in the corner behind Baekhyun. He didn’t even know why those two were invited. _Why not invite the whole fraternity?!_

It also didn’t help that the portraits of the past fraternity presidents were staring him down like he murdered someone. And to Changmin, he did. He killed the spirit of the Chug. Rest in peace.

“Welcome brothers to the household of the Chi Chi Chi, otherwise known as Triple Chi, fraternity. Today we meet to discuss an urgent situation. You and our past brothers bear witness to this meeting. Our secretary Kyuhyun will be taking notes,” Changmin said proudly while Kyuhyun whipped out his tablet and tapped away.

“Due to undisclosed circumstances, one of our fellow brothers had found the sacred funnel, formerly known as “the Chug”, brutally smashed into pieces in this living room underneath the rug,” Changmin stated a little too loudly, and Baekhyun almost gagged on the cheesiness of it. This was taken way too seriously. Chanyeol and Jongdae’s snickering had paused, and Baekhyun swore it was because they were holding their breath for an inevitable laugh.

Changmin’s voice sounded strained, “Our fellow brother, Byun Baekhyun, has claimed responsibility of breaking the Chug in this household.” 

“ _Accidentally_ ,” Baekhyun hissed. Changmin gave him a pointed look.

“Baekhyun, please. Your punishment will only get worse,” Changmin broke his statuesque composure. Baekhyun settled down in his chair, sulking. It didn’t help that Chanyeol was poorly hiding a snort and Jongdae shouted a laugh. “You’re punishment is to wear thongs –“

A loud and long snort came from the back of the hall where Jongdae and Chanyeol were practically pissing in their pants. Baekhyun could only gape as his head spun.

Changmin settled back into his chair and sighed, “Your punishment shall be final without any negotiation. Protests are acceptable if it is cordial and peaceful ( _he glared at Chanyeol and Jongdae_ ), but the punishment will be served. The board has decided this beforehand.”

“Really? When? Five minutes ago? _Jesus_ ,” Baekhyun muttered and then shouted pitifully, “Whose idea was this? Was is yours, Cho Kyuhyun? Asshole!”

Kyuhyun simply smiled, “You know, some people would consider this hazing. But you’re shameless so I don’t think you’ll feel an ounce of embarrassment.”

Chanyeol piped in from the back, holding back his laugh, “Chugging beer would probably be worse. Baekhyun can’t hold his liquor.”

“The punishment is to wear thongs for the rest of the week. This includes all events, classes, and public places,” Changmin repeated calmly, and Baekhyun swore he heard Chanyeol’s giggles being muffled by hands and Jongdae crying from laughter. Baekhyun was going to murder them.

“Do you understand your punishment?” Changmin asked, his face so stoic that Baekhyun wanted to punch his teeth in.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, “Sure.”

-

The next morning, Baekhyun had to see the two ugliest faces next to him in the bullshit placement English class. In the giant empty classroom, Chanyeol sat to the left of Baekhyun, his smile wide and bright, and Jongdae sat on the right with a smug little smirk Baekhyun would love to wipe right off. 

“Let me see,” Chanyeol beamed, his eyes ogling Baekhyun’s backside immediately. Baekhyun felt a little flustered.

“No,” Baekhyun hissed, scooching over to his other side. 

_Snap!_

“God damn it! Stop, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Baekhyun snapped at Jongdae as he slyly slid back into his seat with a wild smirk. And as soon as Baekhyun’s attention went to Jongdae, Chanyeol slid his fingers to Baekhyun’s back and pulled on the thong just the same.

_Snap!_

“Mother-,” Baekhyun jumped up and punched Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol flinched back and rubbed his arm in pain, jutting his lip out. Baekhyun glared at both of his stupid friends, pointing an accusing finger at the both of them. 

“Just because I have a punishment doesn’t mean you can reap the benefits. If you didn’t know, whipping thong straps on my ass hurts, you motherfuckers,” Baekhyun’s voice dipped an octave into dangerous, but Jongdae and Chanyeol weren’t intimidated.

“It’s hard not to, especially when you’ve got a red thong on,” Jongdae grinned when he announced it a little too loudly.

“It’s like pushing the red button. A sexy red button,” Chanyeol had an equal grin as Jongdae high fived him. Baekhyun groaned at his desk, his head planted onto the desk.

“But seriously, what made you think you could just sweep the Chug underneath the rug and get away with it?” Jongdae snorted, his fingers gently resting on Baekhyun’s back in a means to snap his underwear one more time. Baekhyun knew it was coming and swatted him away. Jongdae acted as if he just got scalded.

“How was I supposed to know that the funnel was passed down since the beginning of time? I thought it was just a regular old ass funnel that’s grimy and disgusting.”

Jongdae sent Baekhyun an incredulous look and put on his mother tone, “That was the one thing they told us during the rushing events not to forget! How hung over were you?”

Baekhyun sulked at the very thought of that day, “Very.”

Not even a beat of silence could prevent Chanyeol with the fantastic comeback, “Break the Chug: get slugged.”

Baekhyun groaned once again, slamming his head into the desk to forget it all, “Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol.”

Throughout the day, Baekhyun’s two friends kept on teasing him about the thong. Baekhyun had to admit, even though it was annoying for them to keep badgering about it, the punishment wasn’t that harsh. The thongs weren’t that uncomfortable, despite his downstairs area not being fully secure, and he was no stranger to a little bit of public humiliation.

Curious eyes were part of what Baekhyun enjoyed. He liked being the center of attention, but just when he wanted to be. He was being forced, and he had to adapt if he wanted to get through this week.

The red thong was a bit too much for the first day. When they went out to go get a meal at the center of campus, there were a lot of stares. Jongdae and Chanyeol immediately noticed, and being the good wingmen they were, they sent winks and charming smiles in return.

“Everyone can see it,” Chanyeol whispered down into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun gave him a pointed look as they sat at the table in the food court.

“Well no shit. I’m wearing low cut jeans, okay? I can’t really help it,” Baekhyun muttered, shoving fries in his mouth. He bent forward so that his head rested on his hands at the table and sighed. Subsequently, his shirt rose and exposed the bright red fabric.

Jongdae groaned, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun didn’t attempt to move, and secured his own jacket around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun shoved more fries into his mouth without a care.

“Show some class,” Jongdae hissed, and Baekhyun shrugged. Like he cared. He was the one wearing the thong.

And the walk back to their dorm was nothing short but Baekhyun complaining about the way his balls were chaffing and how uncomfortable walking up stairs was.

“How can girls wear these? It rides up their ass like no other,” Baekhyun panted as he passed by a few girls strutting out. He gave a wink and leered, “ _Ladies._ ”

They immediately scoffed at Baekhyun’s lame charm and clicked their heels away into the cold night. The frat brother trio headed up to their rooms through the elevator, saying their goodbyes to Chanyeol at the 5th floor. Chanyeol gave a short wave and a winning smile, and Baekhyun swore he could see Jongdae grin a little wider. As soon as the doors closed, Baekhyun sneered. 

“You know, you two could be a little more discrete.”

Jongdae deadpanned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh sure, Mr. I’m-Getting-Park-Chanyeol’s-Dick,” Baekhyun laughed as he stepped out of the elevator and fished for his keys in his pocket. He shoved the key into the door and opened their shared room. With a flip of his hair, he grinned, “You know, you could have just told me that you wanted to room with Chanyeol. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about disturbing his homophobe roommate.”

Jongdae stripped off his shirt, changing into a loose fitting tank top for his sleep wear. He sent Baekhyun a look, “Joonmyun isn’t that bad. He’s just very uh… Catholic.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun snorted as he rolled off his skinny jeans and searched for a clean pairs of boxers to put on for the night. “I’ll let you know that I’ve been a devout Catholic since the 1st grade.”

“ _Right_ ,” Jongdae dragged out sarcastically. And before Baekhyun knew it, his red thong was snapped against his bare bottom once again. He squeaked out in pain and sent Jongdae a death glare. Jongdae just laughed, “I’m sure the priest would love to see you get on your knees and pray in a red thong.”

-

The next couple of days weren’t too bad on Baekhyun’s part, aside from the horrible wedgie he had all day. On Tuesday, he learned his lesson and tried to recover from the embarrassment of having low riding jeans. Sweatpants and a longer shirt served him well as his white lacey thong, provided by Chanyeol and Jongdae, was well hidden.

When Baekhyun went to the gym, however, things got a little awkward when changing in the locker room. Baekhyun hadn’t thought everything through, his legs acting on routine as he entered the facility and his fingers slid off his sweatpants easily.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” was in the quiet corner of the locker room, and Baekhyun’s eyes doubled in size. He quickly rose his sweatpants up, covering the white thong immediately. He couldn’t dare turn around in embarrassment, instead running away into the bathroom to hide.

He could hear the whispers:

“ _Ah, must have been a dare!_ ”

“ _Or his girlfriend is kinky…_ ”

He would have snorted at the comment, but a sudden fear dropped in the pit of his stomach. Yes, he didn’t care that much about the thong or his public reputation. It was a little embarrassing, but he’d do it in a heartbeat if it was a prank. But that wasn’t the issue.

In someone else’s eyes, this could be seen as hazing from the fraternity. This was public humiliation, although not necessarily in Baekhyun’s heart. His fraternity could get in big trouble, since hazing was punishable by law. He would have to keep quiet about it and suffer the humiliating stares he got for the rest of the week.

-

Wednesday came to Baekhyun a lot easier than the last days of complete failure. Baekhyun strutted into his English class with confidence oozing. Baekhyun arrived a little earlier than usual, sitting down in his usual seat in front of the regulars that show up way too early. 

Today was the day that Baekhyun just did not give a fuck. His reputation was to be a prankster, benefitting others a laugh or two. This thong situation was another stunt to get a laugh from his peers in Baekhyun’s mind. It was a little humiliating, but it wasn’t hazing. This was exhilarating, like a kid waiting to see if he’ll get caught.

Jongdae and Chanyeol came in at a smooth three minutes early, choosing to sit at either side their friend. Jongdae gave Baekhyun one glance over and scoffed casually, “Slut.”

“Rude. My ass looks great in these jeans,” Baekhyun muttered with feigned innocence, batting his eyelashes at Chanyeol. “Isn’t that right, Yeol?”

Chanyeol blushed slightly, his eyes burning holes into the desk in front of him. Baekhyun felt a proud smirk come on his especially when he felt Jongdae’s fuming anger behind him. Chanyeol sweat underneath Baekhyun’s haughty stare and whispered out of the side of his mouth, “You’re definitely going to be caught.”

Baekhyun threw his arms up, “Ah whatever! Who cares?”

“We do. No one likes to be associated with the friendly neighborhood whore,” Jongdae whispered harshly, and Baekhyun whipped his head around. The insult hit him in the chest, but he was a big boy. He could take it.

“I put up with you, don’t I?” Baekhyun grinned like plastic, his voice full of spite. Jongdae’s eyes widened at the comeback and just kept his mouth shut for the rest of the class. Baekhyun sat back in his seat, his gloating smile proud against his lips. He loved having the upper hand in any situation.

When their professor came through the door and started the lecture, Baekhyun zoned out completely. He shimmied his body down so that his head rest on top of his perfect hands. His back bent slightly in a more comfortable position, and he kept his stare blankly at the most boring power point presentation.

What seemed like an hour, but it only had been ten minutes, had passed, Baekhyun felt a jab on his left side. Baekhyun peeled his eyes over to Chanyeol’s direction without raising a single finger. He mouthed, “What?”

Chanyeol’s eyes indirectly went toward Baekhyun’s lower half, “Dude, whale tail.”

Baekhyun scrunched up his face in annoyance and mocked, “Does it look like I care?”

Chanyeol’s stare was still on Baekhyun’s yellow and gray striped thong that made an appearance right above Baekhyun’s slim hips. Baekhyun knew that his low cut jeans were built for something. He wiggled his butt in the chair in attempt to lure Chanyeol again. He raised an eyebrow suggestively and chuckled, “Like what you see?”

Chanyeol widened his eyes, blinking back into existence and flushed. He turned back to his seat and face planted the desk.

Baekhyun could feel the eye roll from Jongdae when he groaned under his breath, “ _Man whore_.”

Baekhyun smirked at his handiwork, settling back into his chair again and dazing off in the lecture. He didn’t even know why he chose a two hour lecture in the first place. Worst decision. Ever.

It wasn’t until another half hour that Chanyeol was poking him in the side again. Baekhyun’s eyes were closed this time, dreaming about hot pants on a good pair of thighs as he was rudely interrupted. Baekhyun blinked himself awake only to see Chanyeol’s sly smile, which was disgusting on his face.

Chanyeol grinned, “You’ve got an admirer in back.”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised, a smirk planted on his face. He didn’t even need to turn around to be proud of the accomplishment. An admirer boosting his ego tenfold. He scooted forward without hesitation, arching his back and displaying the cloth a little more just for the admirer. “Are they hot?”

Chanyeol paused, but the silence made Baekhyun stir in his seat. Chanyeol’s smile was unreadable, “ _Very_.”

Baekhyun could just picture it, whether female or male (he wouldn’t discriminate), sitting lowly, eyes drawn to the cloth like a moth to a flame. Hooded lids in back with a steady heel of their hand to their crotch to suppress their desire. All because their getting turned on by their weird fetish that Baekhyun had just supplied to them outside of the computer screen. Wasn’t he just a saint?

Before Baekhyun knew it, the class had ended with him drooling in his hand and the professor nowhere in sight. The movie clip that the professor showed at the end of class had ended, yet no one was excited enough to stay awake even for that. 

While Baekhyun was stirring his own juices, some from the confidence and some from plain old spite from having to where the damned under garment, he brewed some revenge. He could feel it in his bones as he waltzed up before the class before everyone had left. He made sure to swing his hips low and slow for an added effect. And maybe, just maybe, he would catch a few stray glimpses at his ass.

Jongdae was already glaring at him like he was trying to pick at his brain from 2 feet away. But Baekhyun kept a relative distance from his and a smirk as a barrier. He wouldn’t let Jongdae get in the way of his blood boiling revenge. He could feel the adrenaline running fast through his veins, his fingers twitching in excitement. 

Baekhyun eyed the other students in the class and let out a quiet breath to himself. He perked up with a bright grin, his hands clasped together, “Hi everyone! My name is Baekhyun and I’m a brother of the Chi-Chi-Chi Fraternity, otherwise known as Tri X.”

He could feel the eye roll from both Jongdae and Chanyeol, who slinked back into their chairs. Chanyeol plead his innocence to a girl that asked if he was in the same fraternity, “I don’t know this idiot.”

But Baekhyun continued his proud stride, “Anyway, there is a social event this Friday at the Tri X house. And as everyone knows, only girls are traditionally invited. But I personally think that’s discrimination, especially against our boy lovers!”

He sent a wink towards Jongdae, and he couldn’t help but feel a bubble of laughter when Jongdae flushed and buried himself in his hoodie. 

And here was the leap, the hump to get over. This was it. No backing out. _You can do it Baekhyun_ , the voice in his head screamed like a girl, parading in his mind in a miniskirt and shiny pompoms. 

“I’m going to beat the discrimination,” Baekhyun took a deep breath and plunged. “Everyone is invited, regardless of gender! Bring your friends! Bring your roommates and you’re RA’s! Just remember my name at the door and you’re in! There’s a Facebook event with all the information, so have fun!”

And when Baekhyun looked back, his eyes way overhead all of the shocked faces, he stood proudly. He was on top of the world. He shouted in the face of the leaders of the fraternity for their punishment. Baekhyun never went down without a fight. It was the fighting spirit within him and the angry blood. But he didn’t have a care in the world. Even when Jongdae and Chanyeol’s jaws dropped the beat of his announcement, Baekhyun couldn’t give a damn.

“You’re stupid,” Jongdae’s insult sounded like a mutter with Baekhyun’s inner cheerleader parading on the back of his eyelids. It was his parade, he was celebrating.

-

“You’re stupid,” Came the echo from their very own president of XXX, Changmin, the very next day. Baekhyun stood before him and the other board members of the fraternity (the vice president: Park Jeongsu, treasurer: Choi Siwon, and social coordinator: Kim Heechul) as well as some other members like Choi Minho and Lee Jinki in the corner, blank faces staring back at poor Baekhyun. 

“You invited you’re entire English class, _and their friends_ , to our social on Friday?” Changmin’s voice seemed to raise in octaves Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine. A few strained breaths later, a tiny voice squeaked outrageously, “ _Are you fucking insane_?”

Kyuhyun patted Changmin’s back to soothe the president, shooting an intense glare towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun tucked his head in his chest, his lip jutting out in thought. He may have wanted to tone down his rebellious streak just a _tiny bit_. 

“Jesus,” Changmin exhaled. “And you would have thought that the thong was enough punishment!”

Baekhyun couldn’t agree more. It was embarrassing having the lacy cloth secure against his hips, let alone show the whole fraternity and his classmates. Yet, Baekhyun couldn’t hold it himself. He was never good at secrets, regardless of the embarrassing consequences. 

“What were you _thinking_?” Changmin screeched and halted Baekhyun with an accusing finger when Baekhyun opened his mouth. “Don’t – I don’t want to know.”

Changmin cupped his head in his hands as he stared at Baekhyun with a pitiful expression. Baekhyun didn’t like that he was being put at the stand like this. He already went through with his trial at the beginning of the week. Getting an even worse punishment was not what he was expecting as fire ran through his belly with his revengeful streak.

“What else more can I do to try to make you understand?” Changmin huffed, his expression sour. He turned toward the council, but each shook their heads politely. 

“Do you want me to kick you out?” Changmin strained, and Baekhyun’s head immediately shot up. His eyes were frantic and desperate at the sudden suggestion. Baekhyun was terrified in that moment, and in this situation he wasn’t opposed to getting on his knees and begging.

Changmin sat back, rubbing his straight cut jaw with a content face. He breathed a sigh, snapping finally, and exclaiming, “You’re not drinking tomorrow!”

“What?” The exclamation came out like running water.

And with a proud smile, Changmin got up and rested a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It felt fatherly and controlling, and Baekhyun didn’t like it one bit.

“I’m cutting you off. If I see you with even an ounce of alcohol in your hands, you’re kicked out,” Changmin’s eyes narrowed as his fatherly tone crept up, “You understand, Byun?”

-

The social was still on for Friday. The house was bouncing with bass from the speakers. Guests piling in through the doorway and crowding in the middle of the floor. The dark was lit up with laser lights streaming green, red, and blue. The bar was filled with drinks, the keg stand temporarily missing due to Baekhyun’s incident. 

Baekhyun sat in the corner on the ottoman, sipping water in his red solo cup in the dark as he watched the patrons of the social in the middle of the dance floor. He didn’t want to admit that he was sulking, but sitting alone in the corner with water and no one to talk to was not his cup of tea. Not to mention his last black thong was riding up his ass and it was only irritating him more.

All his friends were sweaty and hyped, drinks sloshed in their cups as they danced with the night away. Baekhyun could see all the fun everyone was having, and here he was with his big, dumb mouth and water, sulking in the corner of the frat house. Not to mention he had the biggest wedgie from his thong.

Jongdae and Chanyeol slid up next to Baekhyun, laughing loudly as Jongdae bounced next to Baekhyun. Jongdae swamped the other with an overzealous hug and shouted over the bass, “Hey, do you need anything?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun tipped his solo cup full of water. “Just me and my water tonight.”

“Are you sure? We could totally get you something,” Jongdae tripped over himself, landing in the chair next to Baekhyun. Chanyeol just laughed and patted Jongdae’s butt as Jongdae hummed peacefully into the chair with a kitten smile.

“How much did he have?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow to Chanyeol. He knew Jongdae’s limit was almost as bad as his, but usually they would pace themselves. But without Baekhyun, Jongdae liked to match other people’s drinks, making him a stumbling mess.

“Too much,” Chanyeol chuckled, picking Jongdae up and holding him on the hips. Jongdae groaned, but had a pleasant smile plastered on his face when he leaned into Chanyeol’s touch. Baekhyun could only look at the sad cup of water in his hands when Chanyeol planted his lips onto Jongdae’s neck.

“I’ll be fine, guys,” Baekhyun cracked a smile, waving them off with a hand. He tried to conceal the strain in his voice, “You two go have fun.”

Neither of them protested, too occupied in themselves and their hormones to even feel a little remorse for leaving Baekhyun alone. Not that Baekhyun cared. He would probably leave the social after he finished his water.

Baekhyun watched as the patrons crowded on the dance floor, the disco ball lights streaming onto their faces blue, green, and red. He could feel the heat in the room turn up once the crowd gathered and moved together as a unit of grinding. In the corner, he caught a glimpse of Jongdae straddling Chanyeol on a chair.

Baekhyun sloshed his water down his throat in one swig, the taste oddly bitter. He needed to get out of here. The atmosphere was too much for him. Not to mention his thong was getting awfully stuck and he couldn’t take it anymore. This was the last of it.

Before Baekhyun could stand up, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun didn’t expect a man on the other side of this hand. 

“Um, hi?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes trailing the other’s body with the moving colored lights. The dark and the man’s dark clothes left much for the imagination, and in contrast his pale face and wide eyes stood out against the black. His face was young and unblemished, and his eyes had a look of eternal fear in them. Baekhyun actually wondered if this kid was even legal.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo,” the other started dryly, swirling his cup in his hand. His voice was smooth and had a ring of boredom. Baekhyun almost yawned. “I’m from your English class.”

_Ah, his mistake. Great._

Baekhyun chuckled, trying to sound sincere, but he was utterly bored, “Having fun?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, sliding his body next to Baekhyun’s seat and securing himself in Baekhyun’s space. Baekhyun was confused at Kyungsoo’s seemingly harmless exterior with his blunt personality. _Who was this kid?_

“What are you having to drink?” the other asked, bored again as he looked into Baekhyun’s empty cup. Baekhyun blushed as the other’s fingers dragged loosely across his wrist on the way to the cup. Baekhyun jerked his hand slightly away from Kyungsoo’s touch.

“Just water,” Baekhyun muttered, placing his cup down onto the floor. He could feel Kyungsoo’s eyes linger on him as he bent forward, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in realization. _The thong._

Baekhyun instantly straightened his back and gave the other a pointed look. Kyungsoo just sat there with a dismissive look, sipping from his own cup.

“Pity. Would you like some of mine?” Kyungsoo offered, the strong vodka filling up Baekhyun’s nostrils. Baekhyun refused though, his thoughts only focused on the repercussions.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun dismissed him, sitting easily back into the seat, practically in Kyungsoo’s lap. Baekhyun almost smiled at the thought.

“You sure?” Kyungsoo persisted, edging the cup near Baekhyun. When Baekhyun shook his head again, he sat back and sipped his drink. “I mean, you seemed like the life of the party.”

Baekhyun snorted. He couldn’t help but indulge himself, “What is that supposed to mean?”

And he didn’t miss a beat. “You seemed the type to just let loose at the party. Only from what I’ve seen in class.”

Baekhyun couldn’t pass up the challenge. He positioned himself to face the other, a promising smirk on his lips and his eyes taunting. Kyungsoo looked a little pleased to see the other, his eyes still wide and expecting. Expecting what? Baekhyun was about to find out.

“Are you into that?” Baekhyun chuckled, resting long fingers against his own clothed kneecaps. He rapped them gently, slow and tantalizing. “The ones who let loose and don’t care who brings them home? The ones who get black out drunk and fuck anyone who touches them? Do you think I’m like that?”

Kyungsoo seemed bored with Baekhyun as he went on, with his wide eyes starting to dip at a close. Baekhyun thought his plan of shaking off the other was going well until he put a hand on Baekhyun’s back. His fingers danced across the expanse of Baekhyun’s clothed back, slipping effortlessly to his lower back. Before he could get any further, fire struck inside of Baekhyun and he grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist suddenly. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun’s eyes scanned the other, his voice trying to sound threatening. Kyungsoo just flexed his fingers underneath Baekhyun’s grasp and breathed out a chuckle.

“I like you.”

Now _that_ was unexpected.

Kyungsoo batted his eyes, innocent and wide. It was a charm that could put others under a spell, and Baekhyun could admit that he was intrigued. But he was too blunt and too young. It made Baekhyun’s brain spin. Did he even know this kid?

Baekhyun slowly let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, give him another look over before giving him an incredulous look. It was like a bitter taste in his mouth, “ _Seriously?_ ”

He smirked. He _fucking_ smirked. “You’re like fire. You’re dangerous and fun.”

Baekhyun let out a laugh, and he wasn’t even sure whether it was from surprise or nervousness, “Well, I give you credit for trying to flirt with me, but I’m not interested.”

Baekhyun turned his gaze away from Kyungsoo, putting his cup down and scanning the crowd. He was kind of terrified, yet a little excited. He hadn’t been laid in a while, especially someone who threw themselves onto him. It was easy for him to just sidle up to this guy and take him to a back room, but after all the humiliation of this week, he didn’t think he had the strength to get laughed at for the thong. 

This thong really put things into perspective for Baekhyun. He never thought humiliation would get the best of him, but it did this week. He was always in the spotlight of pranks and jokes, but this was too far. He never felt more embarrassed, and even with yesterday’s prideful strides, he couldn’t get rid of that shame.

Baekhyun was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle rap against his shoulder, a smooth hand resting upon him. Kyungsoo tone was softer, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Those wide eyes with deep, white lenses made Baekhyun want to feel apathy. He seemed genuine, and maybe even a nice guy, but he just caught Baekhyun in a bad mood. Baekhyun bent his head forward and laughed even when it wasn’t funny, “Me too.”

“I’m not -,” Kyungsoo began, a little flustered as he rushed fingers through his hair. He looked everywhere but at Baekhyun, maybe searching for a life line. Baekhyun thought it was dumb (and a little cute). “..upset. I just didn’t know when I would get another opportunity to tell you that.”

Baekhyun blinked. “Tell me what?”

“I already told you. That I like you,” Kyungsoo stressed with a little agitation.  
Baekhyun paused, his brain slowly catching up. 

“Oh,” he began, opening and closing his mouth to try to find the least harmful expression. “I didn’t know that was for real.”

“Of course it was!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, and Baekhyun, quite frankly, never saw an explosion like that. He thought that everyone could hear it above the bass.

“But I don’t know you,” Baekhyun laughed, even though he was serious. And this is when Kyungsoo started to get quiet, so different from the confident young man that hit on him before. He was shy and timid like his frame. Baekhyun felt a little bit of sympathy.

“I’m not good at introductions,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Baekhyun could barely hear it above the music.

Baekhyun chuckled, “I think you approached me just fine. Confident and to the point. I would have probably taken you to a back room had it not been for…” _the thong._

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he stopped himself immediately before diving into a train wreck. This stupid thong was always being a damn block to Baekhyun’s social life. _This kid would probably laugh at me even if I took him back._

“Been for..?” Kyungsoo asked, his brow furrowed. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun waved him off with a smile. “I’m sorry. It’s not you, it’s me. Besides, I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Neither am I,” Kyungsoo cut in rather quick, and he flushed a little. As if to keep what he says a secret, he leaned in a little closer. “I have particular tastes.”

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a bewildered look, egging him on to tell more. Kyungsoo’s voice grew darker, almost like velvet as it sank lower into a deep, dark secret, “I like thongs.”

Oh. _Oh._

That changed everything. 

Baekhyun’s head spun at the information, but he managed to get out, “You like me because of my thong?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “And because you’re hot.”

Even though it was pretty straight forward, Baekhyun never felt more flushed in his life. Honestly, it was a little hot just to hear the forward compliment, let alone something positive about the thong. And this was a game changer for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun, a little flustered, flickered his eyes out to the crowd. He was searching for a life line to pull him out before he made a (stupid) decision, but everything seemed to pull him farther away. His pants tightened a little just to hear Kyungsoo speak about his fetish, even if it was a little strange. 

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered to the couch where Chanyeol and Jongdae were currently rutting and making out with each other, and it sent a spiteful spark within Baekhyun. He immediately launched himself from his seats, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand with him, and tugging him up. Kyungsoo followed limp like, his eyes a little wide with excitement as Baekhyun got dangerously close.

“Come with me,” Baekhyun sultry tongue spit, leading Kyungsoo to the hallway with the white framed back rooms where the other fraternity members slept. Revenge was in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach, and he could feel it when he found that Kyuhyun’s door was unlocked and unoccupied. Revenge was a spiteful bitch.

Once they settled into the room, and Baekhyun sat Kyungsoo down onto the bed, Baekhyun locked the door. He turned around with Kyungsoo’s eyes watching every move he made. Baekhyun was getting a little excited himself.

“Okay, some ground rules,” Baekhyun began, pacing back and forth in front of Kyungsoo. He made sure not to show the thong. He didn’t want to other distracted. “This is a one-time thing. Just a casual hook up. We’re going to fuck, sleep, and then never interact with each other again. Okay?”

Kyungsoo raised a finger, “What about booty calls?”

Baekhyun forced a loud laugh. It sounded even louder in the quiet room. “I am _not_ you’re booty call. I don’t even want my name in your mouth after this.”

“And why’s that?”

Baekhyun rested his hands on his hips. Honestly, this kid. “Do you want everyone knowing I wore a thong?”

Baekhyun swore he heard _you didn’t seem to mind in class_ , but he didn’t even address it. He simply put on a good smile, trying to think back to any other ground rules he needed to address (this was all made up with Jongdae freshman year when they both were single). 

“Okay, so no bragging to your friends about me. Got it? I’m not a slut,” Baekhyun glared when he heard a snort. “Wear a condom. You know, safety first. And please no other weird stuff. I’m not into all the theatrics. The thong thing is enough.”

Baekhyun sidled up to Kyungsoo, sitting directly onto his open lap, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Their lips sat about a breaths length away, so close yet so far. Baekhyun’s thighs were directly on top of Kyungsoo’s stiffening member, and Baekhyun tried his hardest not to tease him any longer.

Even with the short distance between them, Baekhyun smirked at the breathlessness of the other and whispered, “Any other questions?”

“How do you feel about cuddling?”

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake_ ,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and immediately swooped his lips onto the others just to shut him up.

It was hard and rushed, and at some point, Baekhyun was pretty sure he was doing all the work. But they slowly met at a slower pace, mouths molding against each other. Baekhyun could feel the plushness of the other lips and how they were cushioned for the impact, absorbing all of Baekhyun’s efforts. 

Baekhyun securely wrapped his arms tighter around the other neck, feeling himself being pushed closer by Kyungsoo’s hands on his ass. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss after the hands squeezed around his butt, and Kyungsoo’s hot tongue snaked into his mouth. Baekhyun leaned in more, moaning desperately as he felt the heat rise. Baekhyun wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was kind of hot being man handled.

That being said, Baekhyun felt like he was going to bust at the seams when Kyungsoo picked him up, legs still wrapped around his waist, and flipped Baekhyun on his back. Still connected at the mouth, Baekhyun nipped at the others lips and made Kyungsoo produce a growl. Baekhyun fluttered his eyes open momentarily to watch Kyungsoo make an assault on his neck with sweet kisses and grazing of teeth. 

Baekhyun unwound his legs from Kyungsoo’s waist, resting as he felt his pulse underneath the other’s lips. He felt the cushioned lips softening the harsh nip of teeth against his soft skin, and he knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to cover up tomorrow, but it felt even better when his velvet tongue licked a stripe against his neck and a soft moan was produced from both parties.

But as quickly as those kisses came, they soon left, leaving Baekhyun wide eyed and confused. A shirtless Kyungsoo motioned Baekhyun off the bed, lifting his shirt up quickly and placing his hands on Baekhyun’s slim torso. His hands were slightly sweaty and slow against Baekhyun’s slim waist. Baekhyun just watched open mouthed and silent as Kyungsoo popped the jean button and pulled the zipper inch by agonizing inch. 

Kyungsoo tugged Baekhyun’s jeans down not even half way, exposing Baekhyun’s thin material undergarment. Baekhyun watched with a held breath as Kyungsoo’s eyes were trained on the black lace fabric on the thong. He smoothed out the wrinkles of the exposed fabric with gentle fingers, sending jolts of pleasure with each nerve ending he brushed. 

“Please,” Baekhyun groaned, his long fingers threading through Kyungsoo’s hair as the other began his assault on Baekhyun’s half exposed bulge. Baekhyun was painfully hard, the thin fabric leaving nothing for the imagination as his head busted through the side opening. 

And just like that, Baekhyun was on his back again with the cotton sheets supporting him as Kyungsoo tugged off the rest of his jeans and worked on Baekhyun’s member with the thong slipped to the side. Kyungsoo’s fingers weren’t the best that Baekhyun has ever had, but they were doing the job right as they pumped fast. 

Baekhyun thrashed his head side to side, his fingers curling into the sheets as Kyungsoo’s hand tugged and massaged in the heat. And Baekhyun’s toes absolutely curled when he felt a wet warmth consume him, and the slurping noise made his eyes shoot right open. Plush lips surrounded his member, Kyungsoo’s head slowly bobbing up and down, up and down, drowning Baekhyun. The other even locked eyes with Baekhyun, and he swore that Kyungsoo gave a wink before diving in deeper.

Baekhyun threw his head back, groaning audibly and threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair to get to his scalp and tug at every suck he made. Kyungsoo was making it evident that he knew what he was doing, popping off suddenly and licking Baekhyun’s member on the underside. Baekhyun pulled him up by his hair, locking eyes with him with purpose. Baekhyun’s hair was matted on his forehead, his eyes were glazed with desire. He was almost at the point of orgasm, and that was definitely not what he wanted this early in the game.

Baekhyun sat up straight, his long fingers snatching at Kyungsoo’s belt buckle instantly. He tried undoing it lightning fast, but Kyungsoo’s hands latched onto his wrists.  
Baekhyun smiled pristinely, “Let me do this favor for you.” 

He was the poster child of doing these kinds of favors. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him. He hummed, “You’ve done enough for me. The pleasure is all mine.”

Baekhyun felt half-insulted (half-turned on) and huffed when Kyungsoo pushed him back onto the bed. Kyungsoo undressed himself fast, leaving nothing to the imagination when he stripped off his briefs and revealed an astonishing manhood. It left Baekhyun with an open mouth. 

Kyungsoo smirked, tapping Baekhyun’s chin up and shutting his mouth. “You should close your mouth before I shut it with something else.”

_Those one liners…_

“How intimidating,” Baekhyun sneered, nipping at Kyungsoo’s lips until the other allowed for another kiss. It was slow, a little bit more intimate as they both groaned when finished, with their hazy eyes to stare into.

Kyungsoo picked Baekhyun’s hand up, lacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s and smirking, “You have such pretty fingers. I wonder how they would look in your ass.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Keep the thong on?”

“Please,” Kyungsoo pecked Baekhyun’s lips before handing him a packet of lube. He teased, “I wouldn’t want it to go to waste on the floor.”

And Baekhyun went straight to work, lubing up three fingers before sliding one in. His brow furrowed a little at the intrusion from not being laid in a while, but Baekhyun knew his limits. He’s done it countless times before and in much quicker situations. Fingers were the least of his problems.

After a little bit of ease, Baekhyun wriggled a second finger in, his eyes shut tightly as his swirled inside himself, gently stretching. Even with his slender fingers, the feeling of being stretched still wasn’t pleasant. But Baekhyun kept going, knowing he would find that special spot. He let a third final finger inside with a sigh of relief. 

When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he was flushed at the sight. Kyungsoo was already ready, condom secure with his dick at full mast, patiently stroking it alive until Baekhyun was ready.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo cocked a brow, pumping himself one last time with a grunt.

Baekhyun flushed, slipping his own fingers out and laughed nervously, “Yeah.”

“Turn over, please,” Kyungsoo instructed, and Baekhyun happily obliged. He knelt on the bed, propping himself up on his forearms. Kyungsoo took his place at the back, and Baekhyun shivered at the thought of not knowing. He could feel Kyungsoo smoothing out the black lace of the thong, whispering, “It’s much better this way.”

Baekhyun let in a sharp intake when he felt the tip of Kyungsoo nudge at his entrance, and everything suddenly closed up inside and he felt tense. He had never felt this nervous before. 

Kyungsoo whispered gentle praises, kissing Baekhyun gently on his hips. His voice was smooth and coaxing, “It’s okay. Just relax.”

Finally, after some much needed deep breaths and encouragement, Baekhyun relaxed. It still scared him not knowing when Kyungsoo was going to dive in, but he eased up when Kyungsoo finally did push in slightly. He stopped when Baekhyun was closed up from the pain and let him adjust even if it was only for a couple of inches.

After a couple of more times of easing and letting up, Baekhyun finally let Kyungsoo go in until the hilt and bottomed out. There was pain, but Baekhyun couldn’t feel it because just beyond the tip in a breaths gap, was his pleasure spot. It was giving him pleasure even from the excitement.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pushed back on each other, Baekhyun gasping out in pleasure at every few hits. It was so incredibly close that he wanted to smash himself onto it. He screwed his eyes shut, suddenly increasing the speed himself by snapping back against Kyungsoo’s well-timed thrusts. Kyungsoo was a little shocked by it, but he grabbed Baekhyun’s hips like handles and let Baekhyun ride it out.

“God, you’re so hot,” Kyungsoo groaned, snapping the ends of Baekhyun’s thong against his back. Baekhyun couldn’t even feel it when he rode Kyungsoo’s dick into his pleasure point. Baekhyun cried forcefully, screaming as his nerve endings exploded. 

They went on like this, a hot compiled mess, rutting back and forth against each other. Baekhyun’s arms got tired, and Kyungsoo was getting hot and bothered, so Baekhyun laid face down into Kyuhyun’s sheets while Kyungsoo drove deeper into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s groans got higher and higher into his register as Kyungsoo went on and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo knew this too, stroking Baekhyun’s member in his hand to speed up the process. Baekhyun moaned and writhed against it, crying out Kyungsoo’s name once he felt his orgasm come on. And like a mantra, Baekhyun cried that name until he was bucking into the sheets with release on the edge. 

Baekhyun finally released, white spots in the back on his eyelids, and the beginning Kyungsoo’s name stuck in his throat. He tensed on the inside from the shaking orgasm, constricting Kyungsoo and giving his own. He rode it out carefully, not wanting to hurt the other, and finally released with Baekhyun’s name grunted.

Each peeled off separately, their sweaty bodies and heavy breaths to each their own. They each grabbed their own undergarments (Baekhyun’s just needed some extra clean up) and tissues to wipe themselves.

Kyungsoo pointed at the bed before they both got on, “We got jizz on the sheets.”  
Baekhyun shrugged. “They’re not mine, so it’s not my problem.”

He couldn’t wait for Kyuhyun to get back with a not so smug look on his face when he finds out that his sheets are full of mysterious jizz.

They both got changed before both laying back down on the bed in silence. All that was heard was their breathing as each looked up at the ceiling in awe.

Baekhyun snorted in the silence, chuckling to himself as Kyungsoo gave him a half-hearted pointed look. Kyungsoo droned, “What are you laughing at?”

Baekhyun smirked, giving Kyungsoo an unreadable look, “I can’t believe I got laid because of that stupid thong.” 

Kyungsoo hummed, lifting his arms above his head and pursed his lips. Baekhyun watched him and sighed as stupid thoughts ran through his head.

“And I think I’ll reconsider,” Baekhyun started off slow, watching to see if Kyungsoo was listening. “the whole booty call rule.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted right to Baekhyun, who shyly diverted to looking at the ceiling. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh out loud, staring right back at Baekhyun. “Is that your prideful way of telling me that I’m good?”

“Maybe I just want to see you again.”

Baekhyun stared at the ceiling as his heart raced a mile a minute. There was thick silence between them, and even though Baekhyun wanted to know if Kyungsoo was still looking at him seriously, his pride could never let him. 

“I’d like that.”

But he could feel the smile in the velvet voice. That made Baekhyun’s heart race even more.

-

Extra:

Baekhyun got early to class, sitting in his normal seat as he fiddled with his phone. He could hear Jongdae and Chanyeol laughing down the hallway as they came barreling in two minutes before lecture. They both slid into their seats, giving Baekhyun the stare down with bewildered looks.

Chanyeol was the first to speak, “Hey! Where were you man? Did you leave the social early?”

Baekhyun didn’t even look up from his phone, “Yeah.”

“But you weren’t even in the room the next day. Where did you go?” Jongdae questioned Baekhyun, harking down on his strange behavior. Usually Baekhyun would just give Jongdae a text if he wasn’t going to be in the room. Something was off.

Baekhyun shrugged, finally putting away his phone in time for the professor to begin. He turned back to his friends and deadpanned, “You guys should really pay attention in lecture.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol both groaned, turning away from Baekhyun as they dozed off to the boring lecture. Baekhyun finally had the courage to turn to the back of the room and catch a glimpse of Kyungsoo in the back hiding his staring. 

Baekhyun smirked, fully turned around now, and slowly bent forward to prop his head against his hands. His smirk widened when he could feel Kyungsoo’s obvious stare at the red lace just above Baekhyun’s jeans.


End file.
